It's Your Choice
by GreaserChick4999
Summary: "You know that the only thing keeping Darry from being a Soc is us?" What happens when an old friend of Darry pulls him onto the South-Side?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's the story. (: I hope you like this idea. Read and maybe review? (:**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponyboy walked out of the school and met his brothers at home. Pony watched around him to make sure that he wouldn't get jumped. Socs and Greasers poured out of the school and all headed home for the weekend.

Pony was holding his bag on his shoulder and some books in his hand. He was planning some activities to do over the weekend. Darry told his brothers that they would do some fun things that week. He threw suggestions in and out of his head.

He looked over and saw Socs. Some of them looked back over at him. He tried not to get any eye contact. Pony turned back to his walk home and his thoughts. "Hey Grease," someone shouted. He turned to see the Socs that he had noticed. "Come here." But it wasn't any Soc, it was Paul; Darry's x- best friend.

Ponyboy walked over to them, but stood a few inches away from them just to be safe.

"Let me see that book." Paul had pointed to Pony's books. He had his copy of _Gone With The Wind_. Pony had read it before and after Johnny's death, which was almost a year ago. He thought that he would read it again.

Ponyboy took the book out and handed it to the Soc. Paul skimmed the book. "This book looks like shit." "It's not." Pony said quietly. Paul dropped the book and kicked it across the pavement. Pony watched the book fly across the ground and back up at the Soc standing in front of him. "Why don't you read it before you kick it?" he asked with some tension in his voice.

"Why don't you get lost before I kick you?" Paul huffed. Ponyboy looked at the Social in front of him, and then walked over to the book. When he picked it up, its paper back cover was scratched up. The pages were still in the same condition, but Pony thought that the cover wouldn't last long.

Pony continued to walk, trying his best to forget about the cover of the book and get back to his ideas for the weekend. He played with the cover of the book. He played around with a few of the scratches on the book. Pony tried not to rip it worse than how it already was.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Pony was finally home. He walked through the front door and walked from the family room to his room. He walked into his room and placed his books on his desk and his bag next to the desk. Pone picked up _Gone With The Wind _and sat at his desk. He looked over the scratches and tears. He was probably going to tell his brothers what happened to the book.

"Hey Ponyboy, you home yet?" a voice traveled though the house. "Yeah." He shouted. Sodapop and Darry had just gotten home from work. Soda walked into his and Pony's bedroom. "What's that?" he asked him. "_Gone With The Wind._ Its condition isn't the best now." Pony sighed. "What do you mean?" Soda asked, tossing his DX hat onto the bed.

He tossed the book over to his brother. "It's torn up."

Soda picked the book up from the bed. He examined the cover. "Geez, this thing was murdered." "Tell me about it. Some Soc took it from me and threw it across the pavement at school." Pony said. He rested his head on his hand. "Hey Dar," Soda shouted for Darry. "Come look at this."

Darry walked into the boys room. "What is it?" Soda handed the book to Darry. "A Soc did this to Pony's book." Darry saw the damage done to the book. "What did the Soc look like?" Darry asked Ponyboy. Pony stood up and walked over to his brothers. "I think it was your 'friend' that you fought at the rumble the night Johnny died." "Paul?" Darry looked up.

Pony shrugged his shoulders. "It looked like him. I think the only reason he stopped me was because you're my brother." "That kid needs to learn to leave you guys alone." Darry said. Paul had been bothering Pony and Soda for a few weeks. He knew that they were related to Darry, so he bothered them for that reason. Not too long ago, Paul had messed with Sodapop's stuff at DX. He tossed a few things around and replaced other items. Soda had gotten so mixed up that day. Also, Paul threw Ponyboy's school supplies down the hall and they played catch with his book bag in the hallway. Paul was getting on Darry's last nerve.

He gave the book back to Ponyboy. He walked out of the bedroom and to the telephone. Darry dialed Paul's number. Paul had no idea that the Curtis brothers still had contact to him. Darry was over the top aggravated with Paul. He heard a few rings, but it was only then that Paul picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" _

"Paul, this is Darrel. Darrel Curtis."

"_What do you want?"_ Paul groaned.

"I want you to leave my brothers alone. Sodapop enjoys working at DX, so don't make him lose his job. And that book you tore up in front of Ponyboy was just wrong." Darry told him.

"_Darrel, their dumb Greasers. They should've known better than to fool with a Soc."_

"Dumb Greaser? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Darry growled.

"Now he's done it." Soda whispered to Ponyboy.

"_Darrel, we all know that you're way too smart to be on that side. Just come over to our-''_

Before Paul was able to finish his sentence, Darry had hung up on him.

"What'd he say?" Pony asked. "Shit. He said shit." Darry said. "Hey, Dar, cool down. Just relax for a minute." Soda walked over to Darry. Darry sighed. "Sorry." Soda gave Dar a light smile. "It's alright."

Ponyboy sat on the couch. He looked at the book, and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look Pone, we could get you a new one." Soda said. "This is the copy that Johnny had gotten me after the other one burned. This one is sort of special to me." Pony said. Darry stood up and stretched his arms. "After tomorrow, Paul won't bother you no more." "Thanks Dar." Soda said, patting Darry's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Next chapter! (: I just finished this one and I'm working on the 3****rd**** one now. I hope you enjoy. Review? c:**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darry was in the family room reading the news paper.

He was waiting until one of his brothers wake up so he could leave. He was ready to talk to Paul and strangle him with his words. Darry was sitting in complete silence with only the crinkle of the newspaper heard.

Sodapop and Ponyboy were fast asleep in their bedroom. Darry was able to hear Pony groan once in a while. He was hoping that Pony wasn't having one of those dreams where Johnny and/or Dally are haunting him. Those dreams had popped up in his dreams once every month or so.

Darry heard a door close. He looked over and saw Sodapop walk through. "Hey Soda," Darry said. Soda looked over and gave Darry a light smile. "Morning." "Pone's still asleep?" Darry asked him. "Yeah," Soda said. Soda walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk.

Darry stood up. "I'll be leaving soon for Paul's house."  
"You're leaving pretty early," Soda said softly.

"I know. I just don't want to get caught up in something later." Darry said. Soda walked back out and sat at the table. "What're you gonna say to him?" "Telling him to back off before he's dead." Darry said.

Darry threw the newspaper onto the coffee table. "Watch Pony. I'll be back as soon as I could." Soda nodded. "Alright." Darry grabbed his car keys and walked out to the car. He started it up and drove to the Socs side of town.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Darry softly played music in the car and pulled up to Paul's house. He knocked on the door, and it opened up to Paul. "Hello Darrel. Long time no see." He said. "Paul, I need to tell you something. Important." Darry said sternly. "Before you do that, just listen to me Darrel." Paul sad.

Darry nodded. "I'm listening."

"You think that Greasers have it made. But you don't know the feeling of a Soc. We all know that you're way too smart to be a Greaser. If you're a Soc, you and I could still be friends and you could still have your smarts. Come on, Darrel." Paul let out.

Darry crossed his arms. "Yeah, right." "Just give it a thought." Paul said with a small smirk. "I'd rather be drowning than be a Soc." Darry snapped. Paul lightly laughed. "Come on Darrel. Socs have the money, so you wouldn't have to work hard. You could live in a hell of a house like this. Give it a thought."

Darry rolled his eyes. "You really think you'll convince me?"

Paul put his hands up in defense. "Your choice."

Paul closed the door. Darry turned around and headed to the car. Darry was too smart for Paul. He was thinking how he said 'You wouldn't have to work hard.' Darry couldn't just leave his brothers and friends behind for some Soc. Besides, Greasers had more fun. Darry hopped into his car and headed home.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was shining bright in the sky. It was a cool spring Saturday morning. Sunlight was shining through the window. It was another regular morning at the Curtis house.

Ponyboy was eating some eggs he had made. Soda was sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching random cartoons. "Hello Curtis house!" Two-Bit said, kicking open the door. Steve walked in with a can of Coke. "Hey guys." Soda said. Pony waved and walked over to the kitchen to put his dish on the counter.

"Where's Superman?" Steve joked. Soda stood up. "Went out real quick. He'll be back soon."  
XxXxXxXxXxXx

Darry was driving down the quiet road. He was trying his best to not let Paul get to him. Darry had those words replaying over and over in his head. Those simple words 'Give it a thought' echoed in his head.

Darrel knew not to leave his family and friends behind. He cared for all of them. He loved the way everything was. Small house, small neighborhood, everything. It was all perfect to him.

'Whatever you do, don't let Paul get to you…' Darry reminded himself.

Darry played some songs on the radio to clear his mind. He heard the song _Stay Gold _by Stevie Wonder. He had remembered Ponyboy saying "He told me to stay gold." The night Johnny died.

Stay gold. Stay gold. Stay gold…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

All of the boys sat around with Mickey Mouse on the television. Mickey Mouse's high voice was ringing in all of the boys' ears. Steve and Soda were goofing off by throwing cards back and forth across the room. Pony and Two-Bit laughed watching the two goof off with the playing cards.

Pony heard a car engine roar in front of their house. He looked out the door. "Hey guys," he got the other boys attention. "Darry's back." Soda stood up and looked out the door. They saw Darry get out of the car and slam the door shut.

Ponyboy and Sodapop sat back down.

When Darry walked through the door, he looked stressed out. "Hey Dar, you alright?" Sodapop asked him. Darry glanced at his brothers. "I need to relax for a minute." He walked into his bedroom. Soda and Pony looked at each other. "This can't be good." Pony sighed.

"I think it would be best if we just left. See ya later." Steve said. Two-Bit and Steve walked out the door.

"Later." Soda waved.

Ponyboy layed back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Darry and Paul must have had a storm go on between them if he's acting like that." "Probably. But just keep your head up." Soda told his younger brother.

Pony nodded. "Sure."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sodapop was in the kitchen cooking up something for dinner, Ponyboy was finishing _Gone With The Wind, _and Darry was outside on the porch. He was still trying to clear his mind. Paul was starting to get to him. His voice was echoing in his head still.

Darry held his head in his hands, closed his eyes, and sighed. Darry hadn't talked to his own brothers since he'd gotten home. He knew that Soda, Pony, or even both of them would ask what had happened. Darry didn't want to lie to his brothers; he never lies. Especially to his own brothers.

The phone rang inside the house, and Ponyboy got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Darrel?" _

"No, this is Ponyboy."

"_Get your brother on the phone." _The person on the other end said sternly.

Ponyboy set the phone facing up on the chair next to it and stepped outside. "Phone for you Darry."

Darry walked inside and picked up the phone from the chair. "Hello?"

"_Darrel, do you have anything to say?"_

Darry sighed and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Pony asked. "Paul. Just ignore him if he continues to call. And if you pick up the phone and it's him, just hang up." Darry said. "Alright." Pony said back. "Dinner's ready!" Soda shouted from the kitchen. Ponyboy and Darry walked into the kitchen and grabbed their dinner. All three brothers sat at the table and ate the dinner Soda had made.


	3. Chapter 3

**I spent a real long time on this. But I hope you enjoy it. Some tension, suspicion, lying, and truth telling is going on. (: Review? Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ponyboy was walking through the park in the middle of the night._

_ Not a person was seen, no one else was at the park. He leaned up against a tree, and slid down and sat. He saw a familiar face walk near him._

"_Johnny?" Pony said._

_ "Hey Ponyboy." Johnny smiled. Johnny sat next to Ponyboy against the tree. "Where's Dallas?" Pony asked. "Not sure." Johnny said, shrugging his shoulders. _

"_Ponyboy," Johnny began. "There's something wrong with Darry. Seriously wrong. You know what I mean?"_

_ "He's been out of character." Pony said softly. "Yeah. Well it's just one thing that had been killing him inside." Johnny said, looking across the park. Pony sighed, and looked at Johnny. "Do you know what it is?" Johnny nodded. "Yeah." _

_Ponyboy sat up. "What is it?"_

_Johnny looked at him. "He had been thinking—''_

"Wake up Ponyboy!" Soda jumped onto the bed. Ponyboy opened his eyes, finding Soda on the bed with his famous Sodapop Curtis smile. Ponyboy smiled back. "Way to start off the morning." "I know," he said with a light laugh. "Come on, Darry left breakfast for you."  
"What do you mean he left breakfast for me?" Pony asked concerned.

"He let you sleep in." Soda got off of the bed. Ponyboy pushed his covers off of himself. When he looked out the window, the bright sun shined into his eyes. The sunlight threw a bright cover over almost everything in the room.

Ponyboy stepped out of bed, slid on a blank white t-shirt and gray sweatpants and walked out of the bedroom. Pony found a plate with eggs, bacon, and a cinnamon role with a cup of chocolate milk set right next to it. "Where's Darry?" Pony asked, sitting at the table.

Soda dropped himself on the couch. "Guessing buying food or something."

Ponyboy shrugged and ate the breakfast that had sat in front of him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Darry was driving up the quiet road on the Socs side of town.

His heart was racing faster than ever before and his head was rushing; he had never been like this. He didn't play any music on the drive; he just listened to the quiet beat the car was making driving on the rough road.

Darry pulled up to Paul's house, and just outside was Paul. "It seems like you have a choice if you're crawling back." Paul smirked. Darry sighed, and stepped out of the car. "I thought about it, and—'' Darry had cut himself off and thought about it one last time.

'What are you doing? Abandoning your brothers and friends? What if Pony and Soda get thrown in a boys home for your stupid action? What would happen to Two-Bit and Steve? The house? All of the memories of the full gang? Everything can be lost because of this action. THINK AGAIN DARREL. Think WISLEY. You're smarter than this. EXTREMELY smarter. COME ON DARREL CURTIS.'

"…And?" Paul said with irritation in his voice.

Darry snapped back into the conversation. "Why don't we just hang out for a little?" he said with disappointment.

Paul got a devious smile on his face. "There's the Darrel Curtis I knew."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**A few hours later…**

"Soda," Ponyboy spoke up. Soda looked over at him. "I'm pretty sure that Darry isn't shopping for food."

It was almost sunset, and Darry had promised Ponyboy that on Sunday that Pony would at least get to show him a sunset. They weren't able to do anything yesterday due to the situation with Paul. Pony was beginning to get worried about Darry; he had been acting strange since the day before. Soda glanced out the door to see if Darry was back yet. As he thought, he wasn't. Soda sighed. "He tells us to be home before its late, well look who's gonna be home late…"

Ponyboy put his head in his hands. Soda walked over to the chair Pony was sitting on.

"You alright Pone?"

"My head's starting to hurt." He said softly.

"Here, I'll get you some aspirin and then you could try and take a nap."

Soda got up and walked over to the cabinet in the kitchen. He found the bottle that had read 'Aspirin; helps with the badest of headaches!' Soda grabbed a pill and a glass of water. He walked back into the family room, finding Ponyboy digging his nails into his head. "Pone, don't do that. You could scratch up your head." He told him.

"Sorry…" Pony said in a quiet tone.

Soda handed the pill and water to Pony. Ponyboy picked up his head and took the pill. After he had taken the pill, he headed to their bedroom and slipped into bed. He slowly…drifted off into…a…deep…sleep…

_Ponyboy was at the destination where Dallas Winston had died right in front of the rest of the gang._

_ He watched Dallas walk toward him. "Hey Dally. It's been a while." He said with a small smile. Dally was smoking grass. "Hey kid." "Where've you been keeping yourself?" Pony asked him. "There's no time for that, Pone. This is pretty important." Dally said sternly. _

_ Pony's emotions grew from peace and happiness to worry. "What is it?" "I'm guessing Johnny never told you, huh?" Dally asked Pony. Ponyboy was eager to hear what Dallas was going to tell him, especially since it was important. It was probably that one 'something' Johnny was trying to tell him, but Sodapop had waked him up. "Dally what is it?" _

"_Geez, calm yourself kid," Dallas lightly laughed. "You noticed that Dar was suspiciously out without telling you and Sodapop. Me and Johnny both can tell that you're both starting to worry."_

_ "He would've told Soda to tell me where he was gone to." Pony spoke up. "Well," Dally began. "He won't be able to tell you because of something that's pretty damn un-expected." Pony's eyes grew big. "What is it?" Dally sighed. "I don't know how you're gonna take this Pone, but—''_

"Pone, you awake?" a voice softly said.

Ponyboy groaned. "I ain't getting up."

"Come on. You gotta cook tonight." The soothing voice said in a quiet tone. "I don't feel good." He said with his sleepy voice. The person sighed. "I'll cook tonight, but you better cook tomorrow." "Is Dar back yet?" Pony asked. "No, but he called. Says hi and that he's out with an old friend. But he never told me who." They said.

'Is that what Johnny and Dally have been trying to tell me?' Pony thought in his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Paul, I gotta leave." Darry laughed.

Paul and Darry were in the park tossing a football back and forth. "Leaving so soon?" he asked Darry. Darry and Paul walked down to the truck. "I got two brothers at home." Both boys were out of breath and ready to head home.

Both boys got into the blue beat-up pickup truck and headed back towards Paul's house to drop him off.

"What happened to your parents? Can't they just take care of them?" Paul asked.

Darry sighed. "They died in an auto wreck. It's my responsibility to watch out for them." "Sorry. I didn't know…" Paul's voice had trailed off.

When Darry pulled up to Paul's house, he said goodbye and headed home. He was probably thinking that they were eating dinner or they were done with dinner. One of them was probably going on.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sodapop stayed up until his brother came home. He knew that he wasn't suppose to stay up late because he had work the next day, but he didn't mind.

He watched some TV, but that was only making him even drowsier. He ended up lying on the couch staring at the roof. Ponyboy on the other hand was in bed fast asleep. Soda soon heard an engine roar just outside the house and he knew exactly was.

He stepped outside with his hands in his jean pockets.

When Darry noticed Sodapop on the porch he said, "Hey Soda, aren't you suppose to be in bed?" "I wanted to wait for you." He lightly smiled. "Come on, let's get to bed. We've got work in the morning and Pony's got school." Darry said. Both brothers walked into the house and into their rooms.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"_What did you wanna tell me, Dal?" Pony asked Dallas._

_ "Darry, your brother. He's seeing an old friend that's not a Greaser._" _Dally explained quickly. Pony's mouth dropped open in shock. "It's true." A small voice came from a distance. It was Johnny Cade. "You better tell Soda." "And Two-Bit and Steve." Dally added. Ponyboy was speechless. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! ^-^ The next chapter I didn't start because this one took me a little while to work on. But it's coming along. **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponyboy sat up instantly and felt his heart racing.

He was breathing hard and was slightly shaking. Pony put his hand over his heart, able to feel it beat faster and faster every second. Soda turned over to his brother and saw that his brother was totally freaked out. Sodapop sat up. "Pone, did you have another dream of Dallas and Johnny?" "Yeah," Pony said, breathing in and out. Soda rubbed Ponyboy's back, trying to sooth his spooked brother.

"Calm down, you're alright now."

"Soda," Pony began. "They told me something that…" his voice trailed off.

"What was it, Pony?"

"It was about Darry and how he met an old friend." Pony said, pulling his hand away from his heart. He ran his hand through his red-brown hair. "What did they say?" Soda asked him. This almost surprised Sodapop that Ponyboy actually remembered (or almost remembered) his dream; he never remembers them. "He isn't hanging out with a Greaser, it's a Soc." Pony sighed. Soda's heart almost stopped. "Who is it?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"They never said…"

Soda sighed in worry.

"Look Pone, try and get some sleep and we'll talk to Darry in the morning." Soda said.

Ponyboy nodded. "Alright." Both brothers layed back down. Ponyboy went to sleep, but Soda was too shocked to even shut his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun rose, birds were chirping, and the Curtis brothers were all up and out of bed.

Ponyboy was up and cooking breakfast while Darry was re-painting a part of their house. However, Sodapop wasn't able to sleep at all. Since the point that Ponyboy woke up from his dream, he wasn't able to sleep. He tried a few times, but his eyes just shot open.

Pony peeked into their bedroom where Sodapop was in bed. "Come on, breakfast is done."

"Not hungry." Soda sighed. "Come on Soda, you gotta eat." Ponyboy told him. Soda turned himself away from Pony and to the wall. "I'm not hungry." "Fine. I'll just leave some…" Ponyboy walked out of the room.

Truthfully, Soda was really hungry; almost starving. The only reason he didn't want to get up and out of his room is because he didn't wasn't to face Darry. He was probably going to stop Darry in his tracks and ask him a million questions, which isn't anything like Sodapop.

On the other hand, Darry walked inside and to the table where breakfast was set. "Where's Sodapop?" he asked Ponyboy. He pointed down to the bedrooms. "Bed." "Did he sleep okay last night?" Darry asked worried. Ponyboy sighed. "Don't think so. I kinda had another dream with Dally and Johnny. You'll never guess what they told me."

"What'd they tell you?"

"Something about you and how you were hanging out with a not-so-ordinary friend."

Darry went quiet.

'He knows about Paul. YOU'RE DEAD.' Darry thought in a panic. "Come on Sodapop!" Ponyboy shouted for his brother. "I'm not eating!" Soda shouted back. Darry sighed. "Let him be. He'll come out soon enough."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was close to noon, and Sodapop had finally stepped out of bed. He was wearing a blank white shirt and faded blue jeans. He was almost like a bump on a log just sitting on the couch. Soda had no emotions going through him. His famous smile that lit up the town was gone.

It was just a dull day for the Curtis brother.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ponyboy was walking alone through town. Two-Bit was out driving around and playing pranks on people, and Steve was out and about doing what he usually does. Ponyboy had school on that bright Monday morning, but he had skipped, which wasn't like Ponyboy.

He wanted to try and put the puzzle together to find out who Darry was meeting. He knew Darry was gone because he said that he was going to work, but when Pony had checked his job, he wasn't present. They said that he took the day off.

Pony looked around. Then, the thought popped into his head of what Dally had told him in his dream: _"He's seeing an old friend that's not a Greaser."_

Pony strolled into the Socs side of town. He had thrown the hood of his sweatshirt on his head to avoid Socs seeing him and jumping him. 'An old friend…an old friend…" Ponyboy thought in his head. He knew that at least there was one friend that Darry had given up on that was a Soc:

Paul.

Pony went hunting to find his brother with Paul. He looked at every house; nothing. But when he heard his brother's laugh in the distance, he began running to get closer and closer to his brother.

When he had finally reached his brother, he hid behind a bush and watched them carefully.

"Wow Paul, this is real nice! Thanks!" Darry said with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a white coat that had a huge "T" on it for Tulsa University. "No problem, Dar," Paul said. "It's glad to know that you've finally made this choice." "I'm still not a hundred percent sure about this. I mean my brothers-'' "Your brothers?" Paul bid in.

"Yeah, remember? I got two brothers at home." Darry said.

"Oh," Paul said, pretending to know what Darry was talking about. "Oh that's right."

"Well, thanks again, Paul." Darry said. "See ya later." Paul said, walking back into his house. Before Darry fully turned around to his car, Ponyboy had already dashed back to their house. His hood fell off of his head but he didn't bother to notice. His heart was racing and he was shocked to know that his brother was turned to the South Side.

'Dally and Johnny was right. This can't be happening. Not now!' Pony panicked in his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sodapop heard a huge BANG on the door. "What the…?" Soda said his thought out loud. He opened the door and found the youngest of the Curtis brothers lying on his back on the porch. His eyes were shut and he was rubbing his forehead. "Ponyboy, you alright?" Soda said alarmed. He sat by his brother and picked up his head.

"My head's killing me…" Ponyboy said quietly.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You hit the door pretty hard." Soda told his brother softly.

"What made you run into the door like that?" Soda asked in a quiet tone. Ponyboy opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "Darry was talking to Paul. Got a white Tulsa University coat from him." Pony's voice trailed off. Sodapop went quiet.

"Oh, my head!" Ponyboy groaned.

Sodapop picked up his brother and walked into the house. "You're getting real heavy to carry." He lightly laughed. Soda layed Pony on the couch and ran into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and grabbed ice for his brother. The cold touch of the ice numbed his fingers.

"Soda?" a voice said.

"Hey Soda, you here?" another voice shouted.

Soda knew that those voices weren't heard every day in his life now. He walked into the family room and saw two faces that have died on the same night almost one year ago; Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade. "Where'd you guys come from?" Soda asked them in a quiet voice. He placed the bag of ice on Ponyboy's head. "We came from your front yard." Dallas said sarcastically.

"Soda," Johnny bid in. "You have to get everything back together. Ponyboy can't do it alone."

"I know, but Darry's doing this behind out backs. He'll end up asking us how we found out."  
"Sodapop, it don't matter about the questions. It matters if you two get thrown in a boys home and the whole gang just disappears." Johnny said. Dally sighed. "Just help your brother or everything with the gang could be lost. For good."

Dallas and Johnny faded off, and Soda sat down and put his head in his hands.

"This'll be a lot of work."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! New chapter! (: This one is kinda shorter than the previous ones. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soda," Ponyboy groaned.

Soda opened the door to their bedroom. He crawled onto the bed and next to Ponyboy. "What is it, Pone?" "Where am I?" he asked. "In bed." Sodapop answered. Pony rubbed his eyes and opened them, looking at his brother. "Is Darry home yet?" "He just got back."  
Pony felt a sharp pain on his forehead and threw his hand on the spot where he hit his head.

"Your head starting to hurt again?" Sodapop asked. Pony nodded. "Yeah," Soda walked out of the room and grabbed the ice pack from the fridge. He walked back into the bedroom and placed it on Ponyboy's head. The cool feeling of the ice pack numbed Ponyboy's aching head in seconds.

Darry walked into the boys room.

"Hey Pone, Sodapop told me what happened to you today." "Hey Darry." Pony said in a quiet tone. "His head started hurting again.." Soda told his brother. Darry turned on the lamp by their bed and grabbed the ice bag off of his brothers forehead. The cool feeling of the ice weakened on Ponyboy's head.

Darry examined Ponyboy's head. There was a spot on Pony's head that was purple and swollen. "Wow Pony, that's some mark." "Yeah," Soda spoke up. "A real shiner." Ponyboy sat up and looked at both of his brothers. "How bad does it look?" "I would say it's bad but not that bad. Makes you look kinda tough. You get what I'm saying?" Soda told him.

"Kinda…" Pony sighed.

"Well you might as well head to sleep. I'll let you stay home tomorrow from school." Darry said. He got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Ponyboy said, stopping his brother. Darry looked at Ponyboy. "I want to ask you something.  
"What is it?"

"Uhh," Ponyboy had no idea how to get this out. "I've been having dreams about Johnny and Dally. And…well…" 'Ponyboy, you better not be asking what I think you're gonna ask!' Sodapop thought in his head. "What?" Darry asked.

"They told me where you've been going. As in meeting old friends." Pony said quickly. Darry stood quietly in front of him. He felt the hair on his neck stand up. 'YOU ARE DEAD.' Darry thought.

"It's nothing bad. He's an old friend that I've been able to keep in contact for the last few years. It's nothing, really." Darry lied.

Soda stood up and stretched. "I'm heading to bed." Darry put the bag of ice back onto Ponyboy's head, and he headed to his room. Soda slipped into bed and Pony shut off the lamp and layed back on the bed.

"Hey Soda," Ponyboy spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Darry was lying to us. And you and I both know that."

"He probably just wants to keep it safe. He doesn't want us to get involved."

"But—''

"Ponyboy," Soda interrupted his brother. "Darry wants to handle the situation on his own. And if he needs help along the way, he'll come back for us." Ponyboy stayed quiet. He never heard Sodapop cut him off and/or snap at him like that. It shocked him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_ The trees and branches in the woods played a quiet song. Ponyboy was sitting on a log in the woods. He heard branches break behind him. His heart began racing and a cool chill went down his spine. Pony jumped to his feet, turned to where the branches were breaking, and waited for one more crack. _

_ "Hey there greaser!" someone shouted behind him. Ponyboy jumped and turned around. It was Dallas Winston. Dallas was laughing from his little prank on Ponyboy. The moment was almost awkward for Ponyboy. A greaser never shouts something a soc would say to a greaser. "Dally," Ponyboy said in relief. Dally smirked. "You sometimes are a real easy target." _

"_Come on Dal," Johnny walked behind Dallas. "The kid's already had enough on his plate."_

_ "Damn kid, what's with that shiner man?" Dally said, pointing at the purple mark on Ponyboy's head. "Oh," Ponyboy began. "I ran into the door…" "Why'd you do that?" Johnny asked. Ponyboy put his hand on his head. "I saw Darry with Paul. He got a Tulsa University jacket."_

_ "Oh yeah…" Johnny said, remembering when Paul had given Darry the jacket. Dally patted Pony's back. "You're getting closer to the end." "End of what?" Pony asked. "Paul's playing a game with you and your brothers. The game's harder than it looks." Dally said. _

"_Well, you got anymore tips or something?" Ponyboy asked Dallas and Johnny._

_ "Sorry kid." Dally said, walking over by Johnny. "Johnnycake?" Pony asked, hoping that Johnny had an answer. Johnny nodded. "No. You and Sodapop gotta put it back together." "We can't do this on your own. You two gotta have something!" Ponyboy pleaded. "What are we, your guardian angels or something?" Dally lightly laughed. _

_Johnny grabbed Ponyboy's shoulder. "Good luck, Pone."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I was sick… :/**

**But here's the new chapter!  
Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a Tuesday morning, and Darry and Sodapop were out at work. Two-Bit had watched Ponyboy for the day. Ponyboy was on the couch watching Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit. Pony was trying to figure out ways to sit Darry down and talk to him.

There was a knock on the door, and Two-Bit answered it.

Two-Bit found a package that had a letter taped to the top of it. It said 'To Darrel Curtis.' He picked it up and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Who's that for?" Ponyboy asked. "Darry." Two-Bit sat back next to Pony on the couch. Pony reached over and grabbed the package. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

He grabbed scissors and cut open the package.

"Hey Pony," Two-Bit shouted from the family room. "You should leave that for Darry." "We open each other's packages all the time, Two-Bit. Calm down." Ponyboy shouted back. When Pony finally opened up the package, he found a football with brand new stitches and its brown color was the color of dirt on the sidewalk. There was also a bunch of pictures of Paul and Darry through high school. The note was still on the top of the box, so that was what Pony was going to open next.

Two-Bit walked into the kitchen. "Wow," he picked up the football. "Nice condition." Ponyboy opened up the letter, and it read:

**Darrel,**

** Here are some things I found and bought. Let's hang out later, and bring the football. And maybe stay for lunch or dinner? Thanks buddy.**

** Your buddy Paul.**

Pony crumbled up the letter and threw it into the box and hurried outside onto the porch. "Hey, Pone!" Two-Bit shouted for him. He followed Pony onto the porch. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch, taking in the spring air. "What's wrong?" Two-Bit sat down next to Ponyboy. Pony sighed. "Darry's meeting up with an old friend and he's been hiding the whole thing from the rest of us." Two-Bit looked at him. "What are you talking about Ponyboy?"

"It's a long story." Pony said, leaning his head on his hand.

Two-Bit sighed and just stared straight forward. "Why don't you just explain it?" "If you want me to." Pony said. Ponyboy explained the entire story to Two-Bit.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was noon, and Soda, Darry, and Steve were back from work. Ponyboy was reading _Gone With The Wind_ and Two-Bit was channel surfing. Darry had checked out the package from Paul and left it all in the box in the kitchen. Soda and Steve were arm wrestling at the kitchen table.

"Hey Dar," Ponyboy called. "Can you come here for a sec?" Darry walked into the family room. "What is it?" "We want to know the truth." Soda demanded. Soda wasn't his happy-go-lucky self at that point. He was a serious kid. "The truth about what?" Darry asked back. "Who you're meeting again." Soda said.

"I opened your package," Ponyboy said. "And saw the note and pictures."

"It's not a big deal." Darry said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ponyboy stood up and threw his book onto the table.

"What was there to tell? Paul and I met up for a while. It wasn't a big deal!" Darry's voice began to grow louder. "Not a big deal? Darry, this was tearing me and Pony apart. You just hung out with Paul and left us in the dust!" Soda shouted, slamming his hand on the table and stood up. "I didn't leave you in the dust damn it!" Darry shouted at Soda. Ponyboy's heart almost stopped; Darry never yelled at Sodapop before.

"Guys calm down." Steve spoke up.

"Not now Steve!" Soda yelled at him.

That's when Ponyboy went white. Soda was out of control. "Why couldn't you just think about it? He's turning you into a soc! You know, the rich kids that jump us? You would've turned into them like that without us knowing because you only thought about yourself!" Soda yelled right into Darry's face. Darry clenched his fists. "I don't just think about myself! Don't go around thinking that I'm thinking about myself because I'm not!"

Ponyboy had enough of his brothers yelling. He kicked the door open and ran out of the house.

All the boys in the house started shouting Pony's name. Ponyboy ignored them and continued to run away from his house and the hell that was coming to life.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ponyboy was running as fast as he could. The wind was whistling in his ears and a storm was starting to form. The wind picked up and rain began to drop on the dark pavement and on Ponyboy. Thunder softly rumbled in the far north.

When he ran out of breath, he sat on a bench in the park.

Like in his dream, Johnny was walking toward him. But this time, Dally was with Johnny. "Hey Pone, we saw what went down with your brothers. It was like a living hell." Dally said. The both sat next to him on the bench. Ponyboy put his head in his hands. "I just wish that none of this happened."

Ponyboy was able to feel tears forming in his eyes, but he was fighting to not bawl. Johnny patted Pony's back. "Don't worry Pone, things will get better." "Yeah Pony, I might not sound like myself, but just keep your head up man." Dally spoke up.

Ponyboy felt hot tears roll down his face, and he was bawling. "I can't take it anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Real sorry for not posting. I have reasons! First off, I've been getting EXTREMELY side tracked. You all must know One Direction..I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THEM! :D 3 And I had to take huge tests this week. But I'm pretty sure I did well. **

**Enjoy. 3**

**Follow me on Twitter!**

**Official_pacsw**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Steve, Two-Bit, Darry, and Sodapop scrambled out the door and hunted for Ponyboy.

Steve and Soda went up town and Two-Bit and Darry went down town. "Where does your brother go when he's upset?" Steve asked Soda. Soda sighed. "The park, I'm guessing." Both boys headed for the park. They felt the cool night air softly touch their skin. The wind was almost playing with their hair.

"Ponyboy Curtis, reveal yourself!" Steve shouted. No response. Soda ran over to the nearest bench, and his brother wasn't there. "He ain't here!" Soda shouted to Steve. Steve groaned.

"Soda! Darry!" A voice hollered in the distance.

'Oh no.' Soda thought. "What the hell?" Steve mumbled. "SODA! DARRY!" They heard in the distance again. Soda dashed out of the park and down the street. "Hey, wait up!" Steve said, running behind his best friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Darry and Two-Bit checked the grave yard, the movies, the nearest stores; everywhere. They still weren't able to find the youngest of the Curtis brothers. "Darry! Slow down Dar!" Someone yelled from behind. Darry and Two-Bit turned around and found Soda and Steve. "What's wrong?" Two-Bit asked. Soda and Steve stopped in front of them, out of breath. "We heard someone yell out names and I think Pony's in danger."  
"Shit." Darry said under his breath.

"Come on!" Two-Bit said, getting a head start on running. The boys followed Two-Bit who they expect Ponyboy to be shouting for help. The cries for help had soon faded, and that really began worrying the gang.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The gang ended up on the Socs side of town. Soda had defiantly heard the cries from that side. "Where would Ponyboy be?" Steve asked. That's when it clicked. Darry began pushing himself to go faster than the rest of the boys. 'Get to Paul's house. Get to Paul's house. Get to Paul's house.' Darry repeatedly told himself in his head.

The rest of the boys began pushing themselves to catch up with Darry. Once they hit Paul's house, Darry stopped in front of the Social's house. He found Paul with two other Socs. Ponyboy was no where to be found. "Where's Ponyboy?" Darry demanded, out of breath. Paul got an evil look on his face. "I haven't seen him Darrel." "Where the hell is my brother? Soda heard him shouting on this side and I would only expect you to know where he is. Where the hell is my brother?" he said. Darry walked up to Paul and both boys where a few inches away from each other at that point. Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and the other two Socs watched as Paul and Darry were at it.

"You wanna know where your brother is?" Paul asked him calmly. Darry nodded. "Where is he?" Paul stepped away from Darry, and Darry had found Ponyboy out cold on the ground. His face had open cuts, the purple mark on his head looked like it was hit again. Pony's face was flushed; it was completely white. The only color on him was the color of scars, marks, and blood dripping off of him. Darry and Soda rushed over to their brother. Two-Bit was shocked due to the entire thing. Steve, on the other hand, was cursing under his breath.

"What did you do to him?" Darry asked, shoving Paul onto the ground. Paul stood up and brushed off the dirt on him. "Gave him a lesson. He needed to learn to stay out of other people's business." "That doesn't give you the right to beat on him! What in the world sent you that thought?" Darry's voice began to rise.

Paul opened his mouth, but Darry cut him off. "Why the hell did I even begin start trusting you again? You are exactly like every other Soc in Tulsa. You beat on any kid that you can get your grimy hands on. You and your damn friends. I knew this was gonna be a horrible idea, but of course I didn't trust myself!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_ Pony was in a dark hall, but he soon saw a lit candle at the end of the hall. He began walking towards the light. When he got close to the light, it died out. The darkness was almost like a dark sheet on top of Ponyboy and the mystery person in front of him. _

"_Ponyboy," they whispered._

_Pony had heard that voice. It was very familiar…_

"_Mom?" he whispered back._

_ The candle lit back up and the light reviled his mother. "Hi honey. It's been a while, huh?" "Where am I?" he asked, looking around. "It's our house at the dead of night." She said. "We miss you and dad a lot." Pony said softly. His mom ran her fingers through his hair. "We miss you three as well."  
"Why am I here?" Pony asked._

"_You're knocked out at the moment." His mom said. Her smile died down to a frown. _

_ "How did I get knocked out?" Pony asked another question. "I have to leave." She said. His mother began walked away from him. Pony tried to move towards his mother, but he couldn't move his legs. "Mom! Where're you going?" "Bye honey. I love you!" his mom said._

_The candle light died again and Ponyboy was left in the dark._


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this is it. The end of the chapter. I'm writing stories but they're not gonna be posted. I'm now OPEN TO REQUESTS! So private message me and send a request. I'm thinking about another Outsiders or some other topic…like Grease or something. REQUEST IF YOU WANT. (: **

**Enjoy. 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The boys were able to bring Pony home. They had tried almost everything to wake him up on the way home, but nothing had worked. Everyone was set onto Ponyboy. They were all worried and scared. On the other hand, Darry had mixed emotions. He was mad, upset, scared, and worried.

Ponyboy was lying on the couch in the family room.

Darry was getting a small dinner together while Two-Bit, Steve, and Sodapop continued to try and wake up Pony. Ponyboy's scars had stopped bleeding. His face was beginning to return to its original color. Soda softly spoke to his brother. "Come on Pone, you're alright. Please wake up. You're scaring us."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Hey, Pone." A voice said. Ponyboy was able to turn around and faced the person behind him. The lights dimly showed the face that only belonged to Johnny Cade. "Hey Johnny." Pony said back. Johnny stopped in front of his friend. "It's time to wake up, Pony." "Wake up?" Ponyboy asked. _

"_Wake up. You've been out cold for a while now." Johnny answered._

_ Pony ran his hand through his hair. "How much do you remember?" Johnny asked. "All I remember was talking to Paul, and then everything went white." Pony said. Both boys sat down against the wall. "Damn, Paul's a real jerk, huh?" Johnny spoke up. Ponyboy nodded. "Yeup." _

_ "Why isn't it the youngest of the Curtis brothers with Mr. Johnny Cade?" A voice had traveled down the hall. Dally was walking up the hall. "Hey Dal."Both boys said. Dally sat beside the boys. "Hey Ponyboy, you've really gotta wake up." "Yeah Pone," Johnny said. "Time's up. You have to wake up." _

_Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Soda, Two-Bit, Steve, and Darry were around Ponyboy. They all prayed that he would be alright.

Pony's eyes slowly opened. The pain from cuts all over his body began to throb. Ponyboy saw his brothers and friends hovering over him. Soda slowly smiled. "Hey there sunshine." He said softly. Pony slowly began to sit up. Darry and Steve cautiously helped him up. Soda sat next to Ponyboy. "How're you feeling?" "Tired." Pony said quietly. "Take him to bed, maybe he'll feel somewhat better tomorrow." Darry said. Soda helped Pony off of the couch and both brothers headed to their bedroom. Pony slid under the covers and sighed.

"Night Pone." Soda said, walking out of the room.

"Wait," Pony spoke up. Soda turned to his brother.

"What is it?"

"What happened? I don't remember anything."

"We can talk in the morning. Night Pony." Soda said. Sodapop left his brother in the darkness of their bedroom. Ponyboy closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

"The kid's out cold?" Two-Bit asked softly. Soda nodded. "Yeup." "I'm heading home. Later guys." Steve walked out of the Curtis home. "Same here, bye." Two-Bit walked out into the cold night. Soda and Darry ate a small dinner and headed to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning was quiet. Ponyboy was first awake. He cooked some food and left some for his brothers. He sat on the couch and ate the food on his plate. He didn't turn on the television or even read a book. Just complete silence.

Darry walked by the table and saw Pony. "Morning Pone, you're up early." "Yeah, I know. I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." Pony said. Darry found the plate of food on the counter near the stove. He walked back out and sat at the table. Ponyboy stood up and put his plate in the sink. He then walked into the bathroom and looked over the damage on his face from the previous day. His cuts were healed, his bruise was going down, and his face was its regular color.

On the other side of the story, Darry was done with Paul. Last night was his final words to him. He didn't expect Paul to call or hang out or anything else after yesterday.

When the phone rang, Darry got up and answered it. "Hello?" Darry said into the phone.

"_Darrel." It was Paul. _

Before Paul said another word, Darry hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Ponyboy asked. "Paul." Darry replied. When Darry fully turned around, he found Soda eating his plate at the table. "Hey Sodapop." He greeted. Soda waved with a piece of bacon in his hands. "Hey Dar."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Hey Ponyboy!" Dallas and Johnny shouted. Ponyboy saw his two friends running up to him. "Hey guys!" Pony shouted back. When Dally and Johnny got to him, Dally patted him on the back. "You look like a fucking wreck, but you did it, kid." _

"_What do you mean?" Pony asked._

"_You saved your brother from being a Soc!" Johnny said._

_Ponyboy soon caught on._

_ "You've always needed a little bit of time for it to click." Dallas said. "Hey Dal," Pony said. "What now? What is gonna happen?" Dally shrugged his shoulders._

"_Life'll take you where ever the hell it wants it to take you." Johnny spoke up._

_Ponyboy said his final good-bye to his best friends and they left his day dream._

Ponyboy snapped out of his day dream.

"Come on Pone!" Darry shouted from outside. The car horn was honking outside of the house. Pony rushed out of the house. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he shouted back. When he hopped into the car, the boys drove off. They were spending the entire weekend together.

The Curtis brothers are back.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the end of the story. Again, I'm OPEN TO REQUESTS! (: LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! **

**LOVE YOU! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was Monday morning; time for the three brothers to head back to their schedule. Ponyboy was dropped off at school. His cuts healed (but where still visible) and his bruise had faded away.

People had stopped Pony and asked tons of questions like "What happened to your face?" and/or "Are you alright now?" He answered in small sentences, trying his best to not get into detail. His teachers had stopped him at the beginning or end of class to ask him similar questions. Pony was tired of the asking. He just wanted to head home and hang out with his brothers and friends.

"Hey Ponyboy," a girls voice popped behind him. Pony turned from his locker to the girl behind him; Cherry Valance. "I heard what happened to you. I'm real sorry." "It's alright." Pony said. "How did it happen?" she asked him. Pony sighed. "It's a long story that I don't wanna get into."  
"Sorry to make you uncomfortable." She apologized.

"It's no problem. I've been annoyed all day with questions." He said.

Cherry got a puzzled look on her face. Pony knew what hit her. "Not that you annoyed me, it's just that other people had asked me questions that had -'' "I know what you mean." She gave Pony a light smile.

"I better head to class," Pony said, closing his locker. "Talk to you soon."

Both waved good-bye and headed to their class.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The day had finally ended. Pony was relieved that the Monday had ended. He felt like it was a never ending school day. Darry was outside of the school in the blue pick-up. Ponyboy hopped into the truck and said hello to his brother. "Did people ask you questions?" Darry asked, pulling away from the school.

Ponyboy nodded. "A truck load of questions. You wouldn't believe it. Even Cherry Valance asked me a question." "Wow, must've been a long day, huh?" Darry said. "It was." Ponyboy responded. The brothers stopped by DX to pick up Sodapop. "Hey guys!" he greeted them.

Darry waved. Pony said, "Hey Soda." He hopped into the car beside Pony and they were off to head home. "How was work?" Darry asked Soda. "Great, but it was a long day." Soda answered. "I know how you feel. My day felt long, too." Pony spoke up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once the boys got home, they kicked back and relaxed. They had nothing to stress about, nothing to be thinking about for the next day; nothing. It was a perfect Monday for the boys to head into the yard and play football with the one that Paul sent them.

Paul was out of the picture, the gang was saved, and everything was back.


End file.
